1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to transmissions for pedal-powered vehicles such as tandem bicycles, bicycles, and tricycles, and more particularly to bicycle drive mechanisms of the chainless type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common prior art multiple speed bicycle uses a chain and derailleur system. The chain requires periodic cleaning and oiling for efficient operation and to prevent premature chain failure. Also, when the rider is bearing down on the pedals on a hill, the derailleur usually cannot carry the chain to a lower gear. Consequently, with the chain/derailleur system the cyclist must anticipate the terrain and shift before reaching a hill in a gear that is too high and finding he cannot shift into a lower gear. These problems are eliminated with the present invention, as will be seen.